Zelda
How Zelda joined the Tourney Zelda's first appearance was in the original Legend of Zelda game, where she served as the damsel-in-distress for Link to rescue from the evil monster known as Ganon. She has appeared in every installment of the Zelda series (with the exception of Link's Awakening where she was only mentioned briefly). Since then, she has usually filled the role as the princess that must be rescued at some point in each game, but unlike Nintendo's other prominent damsel-in-distress Peach, Zelda more frequently takes a more active role in Link's final battles with Ganon, such as in The Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, and Spirit Tracks, where she attacks Ganondorf or Malladus (Spirit Tracks) with Light Arrows and has been shown to have very powerful magic abilities. Like Link, Zelda's age changes throughout the different games. In some games, she is young girl, and in others, she is a young adult. Character Select Screen Animation Zelda teleports towards the camera via Farore's Wind, then says "Nice job... hero.". Special Attacks Nayru's Love (Neutral) A large blue crystal forms itself around Zelda, which then splits into tiny blue crystals that spin around her. It can do several hits of damage and also reflect projectiles. Using it in mid-air slows Zelda's descent, though very slightly. Din's Fire (Side) This is an attack with considerable range, and when it hits the opponent, it burns them and knocks them upward. It can be directed with the control stick or D-pad (while holding the special button) and can be released by letting go of the special button. The longer the special button is held, the stronger the attack. When done in the air, it sends the user into the helpless state. It can be countered, absorbed, or reflected, but this will not send the projectile back at the user. Instead, it just changes the owner of the projectile. Farore's Wind (Up) A ribbon of magic spins around Zelda, causing her to disappear. After that, she will reappear in the direction held on the Analog Stick (or directly above his original location if the control stick is not moved).The initial ribbon spinning is capable of damaging opponents that touch it. Downward Freeze (Down) Shoots a freezing bolt at a downward angle. Hyper Din's Fire (Hyper Smash) Same as Din's Fire, but much stronger. Light Arrow (Final Smash) A Light Arrow hits all targets in a straight line, doing high damage and KO'ing most of them. Victory Animations #Zelda turns her head to the left saying "Don't you EVER do that again without telling me!" as she makes an elegant stance. #*Zelda turns her head to the left saying "Forgive me, Link." as she makes an elegant stance. (Link victories only) #Praying, Zelda turns her head upward saying "Not so fast, you impostor!" similar to her taunt from Melee. #*Praying, Zelda turns her head upward saying "For Hyrule's sake, you shall go to jail!" similar to her taunt from Melee. (Ghirahim victories only) #Zelda conjures bright red magical energy then says "You shouldn't mess with the Princess of Hyrule!". #*Zelda conjures bright red magical energy then says "Stay away from Link forever!". (Ganondorf victories only) On-Screen Appearance Zelda teleports in using Farore's Wind with Din's Fire in her hand then says "No, it wasn't me. I wonder where it came from.". Special Quotes *Go easy on me, Link! (When fighting Link) *Seriously?! What do you think you're gonna do to me this time!? (When fighting Ganondorf) *You again?! Do I have to call a Hyrulean police officer?! (When fighting Ghirahim) Trivia *Like in the previous SSB game (Super Smash Bros. 4), Zelda is seperated from Sheik. *This is Zelda's first fullfledged speaking appearance, not counting the Legend of Zelda American cartoon; but she retains her Star KO scream from Brawl, regardless of the selected language. *The English voice actress of Zelda, Anna Cummer was also Strawberry Shortcake's English voice actress once, in the Strawberry Shortcake: Berry Bitty Adventures American cartoon. *Rock is Zelda's rival. Her second rival in the sequel is also Rock. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Veterans Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans that were introduced in Melee